Behind the Mask
by Lazay Woman
Summary: A PewDieCry fan fiction. Why does Cry wear a mask? Who is Mad? Read as PewDiePie learns just what's under the mask and the story behind it. It is a bromance, not a romance. Rated for swearing and insanity. (I guess it's kinda a Yaoi, but not really) (Sorry! I'm bad at summaries)


Just something I wanted to write. I don't know if it's any good, but I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters obviously, but this story is mine.

Enjoy...hopefully.

Cry was sitting in his room, playing on the ps3 being completely bored, when he heard the doorbell ring. "Who the hell could that be?" He grumbled as he got up, pulling on his mask, lifting it just enough to show his mouth."I swear, if Ken is pulling his 'ring the bell and run' shit again, I'm gonna shove my foot so far up his ass, he'll never be able to take a dump again." He thought as he opened the door. He looked up in surprise to see Pewdie there, smiling widley. "How's it goin Cry?" Pewds asked. "Hey bro, it's going fabulous now that you're here." Cry grinned, pulling him inside and closing the door. "Oh? And why is that?" He asked, grinning back. "Because now, we can play that game I've been wanting to play with you, but you were to much of a pussy to play alone." He answered, laughing. They were walking into his room. Pewds closed the door.

"I am not a pussy!" Pewds said defensively, but laughed. "Is that so? I've heard differently." Cry said, trying not to laugh, but failing miserably. "Hey! Whatever piggeh told you is not true." Pewds said, trying to be serious. "Whatever you say Pewds. Now, let's get this party started, shall we?" he asked, letting Pewdie do the honor. "Hell ya!" He said with excitement, putting the game in. Cry grabbed the other controller and gave it to him. "Why, thank you Cry." He said nicely. "Your welcome Pewds." Cry said, smiling kindly. He really liked Pewds. He was awesome. They started playing the game (use your imagination and think of a horror game).

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN CRY! RUN! OMG WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Pewds screamed while trying to escape a monster. Cry just starts laughing, but runs with him. "O.k. I think we lost him." Pewds said, relieved. "I told you. You are a total pussy." Cry laughed. "Hey! Just because I screamed while running away from a monster, does no make me a pussy. It actually makes me smart because I know to run like hell so it doesn't fuck me up." Cry rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Whatever you say Pewds. Now let's get back to the game." They continued to play, an hour passing by now. After 10 minutes of no monsters, there was a jump scare (a very sudden one that can scare the shit out of you). "I don't think there's anything in here... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed, Cry jumping into Pewds arms, hiding his face into his bro's shirt. Scared out of their minds, they held on to eachother.

When the moment passed, Cry realized where he was and stiffened. "Why the hell did I just do that? Now he's going to get the wrong idea." He thought. Cry eventually pulled his face up, emerald green eyes meeting icy blue ones. Pewds's eyes widened, looking at Cry. It was then he noticed his mask wasn't on. "Oh. It must have flew off when I got scared." He tried to pull himself off of him, but strong arms refused to let him leave. Cry felt exposed now, never having anyone ever see him without his mask on. He felt like crying. "Now Pewds probably doesn't want to be around me anymore. I wish he would stop looking at it."

Pewdie was looking into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. He raked over his face, taking it all in. "Why does he keep that stupid mask on? He's gorgeous." Pewds thought, until he saw it. A long, jagged scar going across his face from the top of his left eye, across his nose, down to his upper lip on the right corner. Pewdie winced, wondering how he got it, but not questioning the mask now. Even with the scar though, he looked handsome.

Slowly, Pewds brought his hand up and gently traced the long scar. Cry shivered at the touch. Pewds stroked his cheek and, using his thumb, wiped away a tear that escaped Cry's eye. "Don't worry about it Cry." He said quietly, his eyes softening. He then, ever so gentley, kissed his nose, making Cry blush lightly."Now, how about we play bloody trap land instead?" Pewds asked, smiling widely. Cry looked over at the forgotten game. He turned back to Pewdie and smiled at him. "Alright, but I swear if you jump on my head onpurpous again like last time, i will kill you." Pewds laughed, feeling relieved to be back into their joking manner.

Cry then glanced at his mask, lying on the floor. He went to grab it, but Pewds held him back. "You don't have to wear your mask around me Cry." He told him. "But... aren't you disgusted by it?" Cry asked curiously. "Why would I be? You look much better without the mask." Pewds said. " In fact, I'm kinda mad at you for not showing me your face sooner. Why didn't you tell me you were such a sexy beast?" Pewds asked, laughing. "Just shut up and play the game with me." Cry said, blushing.

They played the game until around 3 am, when Pewds said he was really tired and decided to crash. They both lay down on Cry's bed and stared at the ceiling. No one said anything for a while. Then, after a while, Pewdie broke the award silence surrounding them."Cry, how did you get that scar?" Cry took a while to answer him, and what he said would forever change the way Pewdie saw him. "Well, Pewds, that is a long story, and I'm not sure where to start. I guess I'll start at the beginning of my life. When me and my twin brother, Mad were born."

To be continued

Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. It might take a while to finish the next chapter, so bare with me. Stay kool my nerdy peeps. Peace!


End file.
